


shuri's white boy

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: after endgame Shuri and T'chala head back to wakandan to get everything up and running, she goes to New York to check on the wakandan embassy when a group of would be kidnappers tried to take Shuri, a white boy steps in to help her but gets shot, so Shuri decides to take him to wakandan to treat him as a thank you.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker/Shuri
Kudos: 17





	shuri's white boy

Shuri was on her ship going to one of her secret labs with a white American boy, she felt obligated to help him after he saved her, a group of people tried to kidnap her normally the Dora's would have taken care of them but there where enough to overwhelmed them and some got to her.

This boy took three bullets and beat four men before passing out, she ran to her ship with him, she wasn't going to take him to her main lab with out her family hassling her. 

she got him into her lab and removed his shirt to treat him wounds, to her surprise he was already healing his wounds, "it looks like the bullets went all the way through." she said to herself, she decided to scan him to be safe, this boy wasn't unconscious he was just sleep deprived and was just sleeping, she had a good look at him now, he had well defined muscles and a cute face, she saw an outline in his pocket, it was his wallet.

she found his name, "well, thank you for saving me Peter." she wrote a note explaining to him what happened to him and where there was food in her lab, she left him to get some rest and to go back to her main lab.

After a few hours she came back under the pretense of 'me time', Peter was still asleep on the table, she decided he had slept enough of now, "hey white boy, wake up," she said shaking him.

Peter groaned as he woke up and looked around, he jumped to his feet, "where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

Simple question, "you are in wakandan and I am princess Shuri, I brought you here after you took a bullet for me and I always pay back good deeds." she said elaborating.

"well, Um thank you but I really should get back to New York." he said.

Shuri felt like she still owed him a little, she was going to take him back, "well how about I show you some wakandan tec before you go?" she asked.

His curiosity peaked, he turned around, "go on." 

She showed off her kimoyo beads, "these are like your American phones but a lot move advanced."

"incredible, this has to use a vibranium processor and a holographic display, this is at least thirty years ahead of the rest of the world." Peter said looking at her bracelet while holding arm.

She smiled, "so you know some science." she said, maybe he wasn't as backwards as the rest of the world, "so do have any tec that you can show me?" 

He looked around, "you said you were T'chala's sister right?" he asked, she nodded this must be good, "well I made these." he pulled out his web shooters and firing it at a nearby manikin knocking it across the room than a web line to pull it back.

Shuri was amazed by his web shooters and started looking at his wrists and webbing, "incredible a wrist mounted chemical shooter and a high strength chemical liquid." she admired the device, "what other gadgets do you have." she wanted to see what else he made.

"well I have nothing on me, also I should really get back to New York." Peter said, " um can I get a lift back?"

"can't you stay a bit longer, I don't get to meet many people my age who are so smart." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry but my aunt is probably really worried about me." he said avoiding eye contact.

She skulked before an idea popped into her head, she ran to her desk and pulled out some kimoyo beads, "here take these." he took the beads and put them on, "now we can stay in touch no matter where we are, now I'll take you back."

They sat in the jet talking tec and memes, after dropping peter off in New York she headed back, she was starting to get tired six hours of flying in a day and a attempted kidnapping was a pain she had two hours and decided to nap on her way back.

After landing she had a hour before dinner, so she went to her room to relax.

She laid on her bed thinking aloud, "that Peter boy was nice I'll have to visit him when I go to America again, maybe I can get him as my American adviser? like anyone would let that happen." she thought it over be for getting ready for dinner.

At the table it was her, her mother, Okoye and some Doras, "so the Doras told me that you meet a boy and brought him to back to Wakanda." Ramonda said.

Shuri choked on her water, "well um, he got shot saving me, so I decided to help him." 

"well, what was his name?" Okoye asked.

Shuri knew Okoye was going research him, "well that's not really importin, he's back in New York now."

Ramonda smiled, "so you knew that he lives in New York, it's good you made a friend your age, maybe we'll meet him when we go to America." the was the first time her made friends with any boy.

A Dora watched Shuri squirm, "yes maybe we might visit Shuri's white boy."

She knew they were teasing her like what they did with T'chala.

She hid in her room after dinner and deicide to text Peter, "hi Peter"

She got a response after five minuets, "sup, miss me already"

Scoffed at his lame joke but she did want to hang out him again, "just a little" she joked a little, "so what are you doing" 

"just swinging through the city" she wasn't expecting that.

"what, are you Spider-Man" she sent sarcastically.

she thought about T'chala told her about the Spider-Man, her gears turned, there's no way he is the only teenage hero that the world knows, "yes I am, I thought T'chala told you about me"

She quickly texted her brother, "brother, is Spider-Man's name Peter"

He responded, "yes, why do you ask"

all the pieces fell into place, 'maybe the Doras won't kill him' she thought to herself, she was going back to New York tomorrow, she texted Peter, "I'm coming to New York tomorrow lets meet up for lunch"

"ok where should we meet" Peter asked.

"I can track the kimoyo beads I gave you" she told him the plan, peter didn't respond back.


End file.
